Hiperatividade
by Atenas-do-Olimpo
Summary: Que os dois formam um casal feliz, até seu Tagiba da esquina sabia. O que ninguém imaginava, entretanto, era que o Hokage fosse de tão complicada convivência...


Disclaimer: Você sabe, Naruto não pertence a mim.

Aviso: É minha primeira fanfic, então, peço perdão se ficar realmente ruim. E peço também que, por favor, se você ler e não gostar, me aconselhe sobre como devo melhorar e o que fiz de errado nela. Obrigada!

Sempre foi do conhecimento de todos que aquele era um casal muito feliz. Hinata amara Naruto desde a primeira vez que o vira e, quando se casaram, se sentiu mais feliz do que imaginava ser possível. No entanto, o que a Hyuuga primogênita não esperava, era que seu esposo fosse de tão difícil convivência.

Porque...

1°- Quando queria algo, aquela coisa laranjada era a personificação da impaciência.

- Hinata-chaan...larga esse fogão...você está me trocando pela comida! - Ele distribuía beijos em seu pescoço, deixando-a corada e ligeiramente nervosa.

- Não estou não, Naruto-kun. É que não posso deixar de fazer o almoço.

- Por que não pode? - Agora ele apertava com um pouco de força os quadris da esposa, beijando-a ainda.

- Porque...- ela suspirou -...temos que trabalhar. Não podem-Naruto-kun! Não faz isso! - ele virou a mulher para si e a levantou pela cintura, encaixando suas pernas em seus quadris.

- Prometo que não vamos nos atrasar muito.

- Não, eu tenho muito o que fazer hoje, eu- ela foi silenciada por um beijo de Naruto. Olhou em seus olhos cor de safira e pensou em realmente deixar o almoço de lado. Mas então ocorreu a ela que o Hokage já deixara de cumprir suas obrigações saindo mais cedo do escritório no dia anterior.- Naruto-kun, você precisa chegar cedo em seu serviço ou terá tanta coisa para fazer que não voltará para casa antes da semana que vem.

- Hina-chan, esquece o trabalho.- Ele prensou-a de leve na parede, para concentrar as mãos na barra da camisa que ela usava.

- Não posso esquecer...- ela começou a se contorcer para sair de seu colo - O arroz vai queimar.

Naruto afrouxou as mãos que estavam sobre a esposa e, por um momento, pareceu que deixaria que ela se soltasse dele. Mas então prensou-a novamente na parede, dessa vez com força.

-Não parece que você quer sair daqui, porque você sabe que fazer _isso _definitivamente não é a melhor forma de me fazer te soltar.- ela sentiu o corpo esquentar com a forma como ele olhou para ela. Seus olhos pareciam queimar. Ele a beijou novamente, de forma arrebatadora e intensa. E ela esqueceu que, a instantes atrás, fazia o almoço. Só se lembrou que deixara as chamas do fogão acesas quando, mais tarde, sentiu o cheiro de arroz queimado.

2°- Naruto era um exagerado.

Ela estava deitada, cansada depois de mais um longo dia de trabalho. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas, como ninja, ela sabia que alguém se aproximava da cama e, como esposa, sabia que era seu marido. Sentiu um peso a mais na cama e logo, sobre ela.

- Naruto-kun, eu estou muito cansada hoje...

Ele não estava muito paciente e já foi beijando o ventre da mulher sem nem escutar o que ela havia falado.

- Naruto-kun, pare, eu realmente estou cansada.

Naruto fez uma pausa apenas para tirar a calça que já estava incomodando-o. Voltou a concentrar sua atenção na esposa, levantando a camisola que ela vestia.

- Naruto, eu disse que estou cansada! - seu pedido finalmente foi atendido. Naruto olhou assustado para a esposa, parando de beijá-la. Hinata soube, então, que tinha cometido dois grandes erros. Ela falou mais alto e mais firme do que o normal com ele. E ela falou apenas seu nome, sem o sufixo. Fora em certos momentos que não é bom citar, ela _nunca_ deixara de chamar o marido de "Naruto-kun".

Ficou apenas olhando-o, esperando que ele esboçasse alguma reação. Quando ele o fez, foi ela quem ficou assustada. Os grandes olhos azuis de Naruto ficaram marejados e ele adotou uma expressão de dor intensa. Saiu vagarosamente de cima dela, indo para o lado oposto da cama e se sentando na borda.

Hinata se levantou e se aproximou dele, com cuidado.

- Naruto-kun...por favor, me desculpe. - ele ficou calado. Ela, procurando uma forma de confortá-lo, circundou seus ombros com os braços e começou a beijar sua nuca. Parou, quando ele não correspondeu. Ficaram calados e quietos por um tempo, até Naruto se fazer ouvir.

- Você... não me ama mais?

- O quê? Claro que amo, Naruto-kun, de onde tirou essa idéia?

- Você não me quer mais. Tem outra pessoa?

Apesar da situação complicada na qual se encontrava, ela teve vontade de rir. Ela se levantou apenas para se sentar de novo, no colo de Naruto. Beijou seus lábios calmamente.

- Eu disse que estava cansada. Sabe, Naruto-kun, isso pode acontecer com qualquer um, se cansar. Não, não tenho ninguém mais.- aqui ela suprimiu uma risada. Depois ficou séria novamente - E, quanto a não te querer...- as palavras ficaram no ar, mas o objetivo de Hinata foi atingido com o beijo que ela deu nele. Colocou todos os seus sentimentos naquele ato.

Naruto correspondeu, primeiro calmamente, depois recomeçando o que havia parado, tirando a camisola da esposa que, dessa vez, não fez objeção. Não queria ter outro momento com ele como o que acabara de ter. Era melhor esquecer o sono por enquanto.

3°- O Hokage da Folha era imprevisível.

A casa estava silenciosa naquela noite. Era aniversário de casamento dos dois. Hinata havia preparado um jantar à luz de velas, com pratos sofisticados e deliciosos que só ela sabia fazer e um lindo buquê de lírios brancos e rosas vermelhas enfeitava a mesa.

Naruto chegara em casa, cumprimentara a esposa com um selinho e perguntara pela janta, como era de seu costume. Ela o levou à cozinha e mostrou a ele o que havia feito. Eles jantaram, Hinata se decepcionando mais a cada segundo que passava. Ele esquecera o aniversário de casamento?

- Hina-chan, você não tem idéia do que aconteceu! Eu estava lá, no escritório, quando o Konohamaru chegou correndo, dizendo que um dos alunos dele tinha matado o gato da Yatsuki-sama! E você sabe como ela é com aquele gato. Fiquei pensando em como ia fazer, se eu devia mandar alguém...

Ele continuou falando sobre gatos até o fim do jantar. Quando acabaram, lavaram as louças e foram dormir. No trajeto para o quarto, Hinata ficou pensando no que faria. "Eu falo para o Naruto-kun? Ele nem lembrou... mas eu comprei aquele enfeite de mesa...e aquela lingerie." Ela ficou corada com o último pensamento. Mas ainda estava indecisa sobre o que deveria fazer. No entanto, não precisou tomar decisão alguma antes de chegarem no quarto, pois Naruto parou-a e começou a falar:

- Hina-hime, você deve ter pensado que eu esqueci, mas eu sei que dia é hoje. É um dia muito importante! - Hinata se surpreendeu e sorriu, pensando consigo que, ao imaginar que ele havia se esquecido, fora uma boba... - Hoje é o dia de colocar o lixo na rua! Amanhã o lixeiro passa. - ...ou não.

O acompanhou. Agora, além de decepcionada, estava com um pouco de raiva também. Pensou que falaria para ele que ele havia esquecido o aniversário de casamento deles - e ainda daria uma bronca nele por isso - e não faria uso da lingerie que ela havia comprado como um presente a mais.

Chegaram à porta, Naruto abriu, com o lixo em uma mão.

Hinata se assustou. Havia um balão com os dizeres: "Hinata-chan, eu te amo!" sobrevoando a casa. Um enorme grupo de shinobis se encontravam na porta da casa do Hokage, cada um com um buquê na mão. Vieram todos e entregaram os buquês para Hinata, enquanto o balão continuava ali por mais um tempo. Toda a baderna acordou os vizinhos. Via-se pessoas por toda a rua abrindo as portas e perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Alguns mais estressados, outros sorridentes, todos diziam: "É óbvio que é coisa do Naruto!". Hinata pensou que depois devia se desculpar com eles, mas, naquele momento ela não faria isso. Levou, com a ajuda de Naruto e alguns bunshins, todos os buquês para dentro de casa, agradecendo ao condutor do balão e aos shinobis contratados por Naruto.

Quando tudo se acalmou, entrou para dentro de casa com seu esposo.

- Naruto-kun... posso te agradecer agora? - ela pensou, mais tarde, que fora ótimo ter comprado dois presentes. Logo depois imaginou o que Naruto faria em suas bodas de ouro. Era melhor já ir se preparando.

4°- Seu esposo era realmente o ninja mais _hiperativo_ de Konoha.

Ela estava tomando o banho que era de seu costume tomar em todas as manhãs. Naruto entrou de mansinho no banheiro e assustou Hinata quando a abraçou por trás, já que, com o chuveiro ligado, ela não o ouvira e nem sentira seu cheiro. Beijou seu pescoço, suas costas, avançando mais a cada vez mais rapidamente. Hinata pensou consigo que tinham tempo antes de ir para o serviço e se deixou levar por ele. Mais tarde imaginou que estava certa e que só chegaram atrasados porque Naruto insistira em repetir a dose.

Trabalhava no hospital quando não estava em nenhuma missão, ela desenvolvia remédios e antídotos para certos tipos de venenos. Gostava de trabalhar ali no hospital, pois, além de estar ajudando como podia, sempre tinha companhia. Era onde Sakura e Ino trabalhavam. Mesmo às vezes preferindo ficar sozinha, ela sentia necessidade de ter alguém com quem conversar e ter perto dela duas amigas de tanto tempo a confortava.

Ela trabalhava em uma sala separada das demais. Seu local de serviço não era grande, mas era confortável. Tinha um balcão onde ela colocava as plantas que usava e outro no qual ela fazia experiências, repleto de cubos e funis científicos. Um sofá ficava no canto da sala e do outro lado tinha uma mesinha com xícaras e um bule com chá, que ela mesma fizera. Quando a porta abriu e ela viu Naruto passar por ela, Hinata logo imaginou que fosse uma emergência.

- O que aconteceu? Você nun- ela não pôde terminar a frase porque foi cortada por um beijo dele. Ele foi arrastando-a até o sofá, onde se sentou e colocou-a em cima dele.

- Me deu muita vontade de te ver... - ele tirou a blusa de frio dela, tirando a dele logo depois.

- Naruto-kun...você saiu...do serviço...para isso? - ela perguntou entre os beijos que trocavam.

- Eu não podia? - ele olhou de forma inocente para ela.

- Não. - ela começou a rir e ele trocou a expressão inocente por uma que apenas ela via. Seu sorriso malicioso fez com que ela corasse.

- Eu sou o hokage...é óbvio que eu posso. - ele tirou a blusa da esposa, beijando seu colo e direcionando as mãos para a calça que ela usava.

Ela teve que se desculpar com Sakura depois, pois era Sakura a responsável pelo lugar e vira Naruto entrar no hospital. E ela sabia que o motivo não fora uma doença ou um machucado.

Quando chegou de noite em casa, Hinata achou que apenas tomaria outro banho e iria dormir, mas ela deveria imaginar que três vezes em apenas um dia ainda não era suficiente para Naruto, que chegou e já a arrastou para o banheiro, dizendo que só tomaria banho na companhia dela. Claro que tomar banho era apenas uma parte do que fariam. Hinata sorria ao pensar que a hiperatividade do Hokage não era algo tão ruim assim...

Espero suas opiniões! Obrigada por ter lido.


End file.
